Blanconieves y los seis enanos y el gobierno britanico
by Mutant Avenger
Summary: El clasico cuento llevado a una trama detectivesca para narrarle a Sherly como sus papis se conocieron. ¿Comedia romantica? menciones de MorMor, Mystrade y Johnlock.
15/04/16 10:10pm hora de Mexico

Buenas noches!

Aqui cumpliendo el reto en turno. La narracion en su poco dificil, pero espero no se pierdan en el transcurso de la historia la cual es narrada por Sherlock, Moriarty, Moran, Mycroft y John. Podran atinar que parrafo narra cada quien segun los alagos o las "tiradas de piedra"

El reto corresponde a: Trama Torcida: **Blancanieves y los siente enanos** , es mi cuento :D

Este Fic participa en el reto **Plot Twist** del foro **I'm Sherlocked**

* * *

 _"Habia una vez, un joven que vivía en un departamento en la calle Baker de la ciudad de Londres, aquel joven de piel pálida y ojos hipnotizantes tenia un gran intelecto para resolver crímenes porque los estúpidos del departamento de Scotland Yard..."_

—¡Sherlock, asi no es el cuento!—.

—No molestes John, esta es mi versión de los hechos—.

—Pero los hechos no son así...—.

—¡Calla!—

 _"...como iba diciendo, los detectives mediocres de Scotland Yard no pueden resolver lo que tienen frente a sus narices ¡Es muy obvio! pero el punto es que un dia, el enemigo mortal del detective quería deshacerse de él porque estaba interponiéndose en sus acciones, esto hizo que se viera en la necesidad de pedirle a su amante que se deshiciera del detective"_

—¡Alto ahí! eso no fue lo que paso—.

—¡Si, yo no mande a mi amante a asesinarte!—.

—¿No lo soy?—.

—Shh, cariño, tu sabes que si. Pero así no pasaron las cosas—.

 _"Era obvio que el guapísimo enemigo mortal enviaría a su mejor hombre a realizar tan importante tarea, así que el inteligentisimo nemesis envió a su mejor francotirador, el ax coronel Sebastian Moran, Sebis para el enemigo mortal del detective. "_

—¡Estas arruinando mi historia!—.

—No, de hecho, la estoy mejorando, una historia que hable de mi persona debe recalcar lo asombroso que soy—.

—¿Y yo que?—.

—Shh, Sebis, ambos sabemos que yo soy mejor contando al historia—.

—No, no es verdad, así es como paso—.

 _"El mejor francotirador, el único en reino unido capaz de deshacerse del detective entrometido, enfundo sus mejores armas para traer lo que había pedido su amado jefe, la cabeza en bandeja de plata del detective"_

—¡Están arruinando mi historia! eso no fue lo que paso—.

—¡Claro que si! la cicatriz que tengo en la pierna por la bala que me lanzo tu noviecito lo prueba—.

—¡No es mi novio!—.

—Vamos Johnny-boy, todos sabemos que si es—.

—No lo somos—.

—Yo continuare con MI historia—.

 _"El francotirador no pudo cumplir con su tarea, pues el detective, gracias a sus increíbles y asombrosas habilidades deductivas pudo escapar ileso de la difícil situación..."_

—¿Y yo estuve pintado o que? Te recuerdo que de no ser por mi bala, no hubieras podido huir—.

—Calla John, déjame continuar—.

—¡¿Escapaste ileso?! ¡Sebastia Moran me has mentido!—.

—Claro que no Jimmy-amor, yo juro que pude darle en el hombro—.

—¡Mentiras! Jamas podrán herirme—.

 _"...Cuando en detective logro escapar, se oculto en el lugar en donde jamas lo encontrarían..."_

—¿El departamento de tu hermano?—.

—¡John! se supone que nadie sabe—.

—Es demasiado obvio, incluso para ti—.

—Parecía un buen plan—

 _"...Cuando el detective se oculto en la casa de su hermano, creyó que nadie jamas, ni el mismo enemigo mortal, lo encontraría, pero el bocon de su hermano tenia un novio bastante metiche..."_

—¡Yo no soy metiche!—.

—Mi querido Gregory, debes admitir que eres mas cotilla que la mismísima señora Hudson—.

—¡Yo no soy cotilla, Mycroft!—.

—Si, si lo es y ahora, si no les molesta yo continuare con esta historia para expresar mi punto de vista—.

 _"Una vez que el detective llego a la humilde morada de su hermano mayor, fue recibido por su hermano, obviamente, y su novio, el detective inspector mas sexy que el departamento de Scodland Yard pudo tener"_

—Haces que me sonroje, Myc—.

—¡Que asco, Mycroft! ahora contaminas mi historia con tus sucias fantasías sexuales con Gavin—.

—No son fantasías—.

—¡Peor aun!—.

—Me llamo Greg—.

—¡Cállate Gavin!—.

 _"Retomando a los VERDADEROS hechos. El detective llego pidiendo amablemente que su obeso hermano lo hospedada y que mantuviera su estadía en silencio para que el enemigo mortal del detective no supiera en donde se escondía, pero no contó con que el metiche de su novio le avisara a todo el departamento de policía su ubicación"_

—Tenia que hacerlo, Molly estaba preocupada—.

—Si, y terminaron enterándose Donovan, Anderson, John y la señora Hudson—.

—Yo ya sabia que estabas en casa de tu hermano, Mycroft me llamo para sacarte de ahí—.

—Entonces ¿Como es que Moriarty supo donde estaba?—.

—Oh, Molly me dijo cuando le pregunte como habías estado—.

—¡¿Que?!—.

—Si, ella y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos—.

—Eso no me gusta—.

—No estés celoso Sebi—.

 _"Continuando con la historia. Gracias a las increíbles habilidades de investigación que tenia el nemesis, este pudo saber en donde se escondía el detective y tendría que poner fin a su existencia él mismo, pues no confiaba en que su "mejor" francotirador cumpliera con la tarea esta vez si el noviecito del detective estaba cerca..."_

—¿Acaso ya no confías en mi?—.

—Oh que la canción ¡No somos pareja!—.

—Sigue negando todo lo que quieras Johnny-boy. No, Sebastian, no confió en ti por ahora—.

—Algo me dice que estas enojado conmigo—.

—¡SI!—

 _"...En fin. Una vez que logro encontrar la manera de que el detective se reuniera con él en privado, sin que nadie los interrumpiera, con el mejor de sus planes, amenazar a los amigos del detective. el Nemesis, para llevar a cabo su maligno plan de deshacerse del detective, cito a este en el techo del hospital favorito"_

—¡Por eso me dejaste ir con la señora Hudson!—.

—¿Porque no nos avistase?—.

—Era asunto mio, no necesitaba de ustedes—.

—¡Grandisimo desconsiderado!—.

—Moriarty ya tomo mucho protagonismo, seguiré yo—.

 _"Cuando el detective se hallo en el techo con su peor enemigo, sabia que solo con una intención había sido forzado a asistir a la cita, entonces el detective puso a su asombroso ingenio a trabajar para buscar la manera de escapar del lugar con vida y sin que sus amigos resultaran lastimados, asi que puso en marcha su plan Lazarus"_

—Buen nombre, yo tengo uno igual—.

—Lo imagine en el momento en el que te vi entrometiendote en MI historia—.

—Mi Jimmy-amor es un genio—.

—Demasiada azúcar en estas interrupciones, ahora continuare yo—.

 _"...Entonces el engreído detective yo-no-necesito-de-nadie-soy-Sherlock-Holmes, comenzó con su estúpido plan sin decirle a nadie que no saldría lastimado, causando que a su mejor amigo casi le diera un infarto al verlo saltar de la azotea del hospital..."_

—Oh, vamos John, no exageres—.

—¿Yo exagerar? ¿Yo? ¿En serio?...¡Quedaste en coma, maldito infeliz!—.

—Vamo a calmarno—.

—¡Cállate Lestrade!—

 _"...Una vez que acabo todo el mal momento, el detective que fue seriamente herido durante su estúpido plan, fue llevado inmediatamente al hospital en donde su mejor amigo cuido de él esperando que despertara para ... ¡Matarlo él mismo con sus manos!"_

—Esto es amor apache—.

—No te metas Moriarty, volveré a narrar MI historia, ya deje que la distorsionaran mucho—.

 _"...El detective quedo convaleciente en la cama de hospital, al cuidado de su mejor amigo que lo cuidaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, esperando a que el detective se mejorara para hacerle una importantisima confesión, la cual era que sin él, no tenia vida, que el detective representaba lo que mas le importaba en la vida y que no soportaría que se marchara de su lado. Entonces, como sello a sus palabras, el mejor amigo del detective, tomo su pálida mano y acerco sus labios a los del desfallecido, besándolo y declarando finalmente su amor"_

—¡Sherlock, se supone que eso es privado!—.

—¡OMG! al fin se supo que siempre si—.

—¡Sherlock!—.

—Felicidades doctor Watson, no cualquiera logra entrar en la coraza de mi hermano—.

—Espero mi invitación a la boda para mi y mi Sebas—.

—¡No habrá boda ni nada! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Sherlock!—.

—Vamos John, algún día tenían que saberlo—.

—Pero no de esta manera—.

—Acabare con esta historia de una buena vez—.

 _"...Justo al sentir el suave contacto de los labios de su mejor amigo, el detective despertó, sonrió a su amigo el cual le contesto de igual manera, el sentimiento era mutuo. Al poco tiempo, y viendo que el detective siguiera el fastidioso procedimiento de recuperación, dieron de alta y juntos, detective y mejor amigo, regresaron a su hogar en el 221-B de la calle Baker en donde siguieron resolviendo crímenes uno al lado del otro, viviendo felices para siempre. Fin"_

—¿Fin? ¿Eso es todo?—.

—¿Pues que esperabas, Jimmy-amor?—.

—No se, una reconcileacion apasionada, un Lemon bastante explicito—.

Las risas de un bebé se escucharon alegres, llamando la atención de todos los ahi presentes.

—La historia era para Sherly, no podíamos poner detalles explícitos, John me lo prohibio—

—No incluyeron a Sherly en el cuento—.

—Pense que estaba implícito en el "viviendo felices para siempre"—.

—Oh, bueno—.

Y colorin colorado, esta loca historia a acabado.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
